Lips like cherry
by King Zerthin
Summary: A Ben 10/Danny Phantom crossover.. Lot of fluff and gay elements. Don't like don't read.. I have set this story way after Phantom Planet and around the Ben 10 Omniverse series hope you enjoy. I don't own any rights to anything! (A/N: I know the chapters after 3 onwards have been numbered wrong. I am sorry about that but it was late and I have had not got to sleep when I uploaded!)
1. Chapter 1

Lips like cherry

A Ben 10/Danny Phantom crossover.. Lot of fluff and gay elements. Don't like don't read.. I have set this story way after Phantom Planet and around the Ben 10 Omniverse series hope you enjoy. Also I don't own any rights to anything.. (I wish I did)

Chapter 1: Bellwood?

A green hoodie is seen as sirens blare in the background, a hulking Tetramand darts passed flipped cars while running from the green hoodie figure.  
>"O-ok.. I-I th-hink I l-lost him!" the Tetramand says resting behind a truck.<br>"Boo!" the same figure in the green hoodie says standing ontop the truck.  
>"Oh sh.." is all the Tetramand gets out as a flash of green light surrounds the figure, now standing on the truck is a figure in armor called NRG!<p>

_**NRG aka Prypiatosian-B: NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat.**_

"I was going for Rath.. but this will do!" NRG says opening the hatch that keeps his ture energy form inside the iron suit.  
>"Wait!" the Tetramand says.<br>"What?" NRG asks.  
>"I give!" the Tetramand says.<br>"Really you dragged me from my show just to give up!" NRG says annoyed.  
>"Please just don't hurt me!" the Tertamand says raising up his 4 arm's.<br>"Oh god!" NRG says clamping on titanite shackles to the arms of the Tertamand.  
>"Plumers It's Ben I don't know if you can hear me but I need a pick up.. One Tertamand for lock up!" Ben says.<br>"Got it!" Comes a voice from the Omnitrix.  
>"Great now what do I do?" Ben asks himself while the flash of green symbolises a time out.<br>"**PEOPLE OF EARTH!**" comes a booming voice overhead.  
>"Oh great now what?" Ben asks himself.<br>"**I am... what?**" the voice asks.  
>"Huh?" Ben says scratching his head.<br>"**Where?**" the voice asks.  
>"You lost?" Ben asks the Tertamand who shrugs the best he can.<br>"**Oh... right... Ahmm!** **People of Bellwood I am Vlad Plasmius! Due to a menace in my universe I have desided to take over your world!**" Vlad says.  
>"Well it's hero time!" Ben says slamming down on the Omnitrix, a flash of green and standing now is Astrodactyl.<p>

_**Astrodactyl: Astrodactyl resembles a cross between a pterodactyl and a glider. He has a beak-like mouth. His wings are rather small and resemble a glider which are connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on his back. He has a large yellow beak, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and yellow wings. His wings are also retractable.**_

"I was hoping for Jetray but this is good to!" Astrodactyl says taking off towards the voice.

-Meanwhile-

"Danny!" Jack says hugging his son tightly.  
>"Well done kiddo!" Maddie says smiling.<br>"It's nothing!" Danny says as a blue whisp escapes his mouth.  
>"Clockwork!" Danny adds turning to see the guardianghost of time.  
>"<em>Evening young Daniel!<em>" Clockwork says floating passed Jack and Maddie.  
>"What's up?" Danny asks Clockwork.<br>"_Does Vlad Masters ring a bell?_" Clockwork asks getting a grunt from Jack and Maddie.  
>"What's Fruitloops up to now?" Danny asks as Clockwork changes to a child.<br>"_You heard of theory of mutiple universes?_" Clockwork says as a flash of light appears in the middle of the room.  
>"Ah Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom!" says the man dressed in gold.<br>"Who are you?" Danny asks as Clockwork floats up to him.  
>"<em>Daniel he is me.. from another world. Daniel meet Paradox!<em>" Clockwork says.  
>"Delighted to meet you!" Paradox says.<br>"Like wise.. why is he here?" Danny asks.  
>"Good question young Danny.. may I take it?" Paradox asks Clockwork who nods.<br>"Joy!" Paradox says clapping his hands and in a flash the kitchen of the Fenton household was gone.  
>"Where are we?" Maddie asks.<br>"Better question is 'When are we?'!" Paradox says.  
>"We are at the start of all universes thanks to the combined power of two time traveles!" Paradox says confusing Danny.<br>"Think of the muliple worlds as a tree... and at the base of the tree is the first!" Paradox adds pointing towards a tree in the center of the room.  
>"All worlds.. mine and yours came from the first!" Paradox says pointing towards himself and Clockwork.<br>"What was the first?" Jack asks.  
>"Good question.. we don't know!" Paradox says grinning.<br>"What has this got to do with me?" Danny asks.  
>"<em>Mind if I take it?<em>" Clockwork asks.  
>"Sure!" Paradox says.<br>"_All worlds in our universe have a Danny or hero that comes from you!_" Clockwork says.  
>"<em>But in a world full of darkness a light died!<em>" Clockwork adds pointing towards a branch on the tree that has seen better days.  
>"From this branch came my universe!" Paradox says.<br>"_He is correct... Danny this world has a hero... he is your other half.. your life partner!_" Clockwork says.  
>"What.. but I'm not!" Danny says.<br>"You lie to yourself to keep your family safe.. but tell them!" Paradox says.  
>"I-I'm not!" Danny says feeling a hand on his shoulder.<br>"We know!" Jack and Maddie say at the same time.  
>"H-how?" Danny asks shocked.<br>"Call it parents hunch!" Jack says.  
>"We knew.. Hell you broke up with Sam cause you were confused!" Maddie says.<br>"Who told you?" Danny asks.  
>"Jazz!" Jack and Maddie say at the same time.<br>"You hate me?" Danny asks.  
>"No.. never.. but can you promise to not keep anything from us?" Jack asks getting a nod from Danny.<br>"Good.. no matter what you will be our son!" Maddie says pulling Danny into a hug.  
>"Hate to be a kill joy but can we get back to why I came here!" Paradox says.<br>"Sure.. go on!" Jack says fluffing Danny's hair.  
>"Thanks... well a couple of days ago I felt a strange power source.. but coming from a universe of aliens I thought nothing of it.. untill Clockwork appeared in my santum!" Paradox says.<br>"I desided to look deeper into the dissturbance and found something intresting.. the power source had become a figure deep in space.. a ghost I think you all remember!" Paradox adds.  
>"Vlad Plasmius!" Danny says.<br>"Bingo kid!" Paradox says.  
>"How'd he find a way to your world?" Danny asks.<br>"Maybe due to the fact our universe was rebuilt by our hero!" Paradox says getting a shocked look from Danny.  
>"What?" Jack asks.<br>"Telling the truth... but that matters not.. Vlad must have found a rip between the worlds and travled to our universe!" Paradox says.  
>"Now our hero faces a foe that could... kill... but thats not all.. the world I see.. the future of all worlds.. will be no more!" Paradox says.<br>"When do I leave?" Danny asks getting a shocked look from Paradox and his parents.  
>"Your not going!" Jack says.<br>"_He has to.. that universe is linked to this one now.. if it falls to Plasmius.. then your world will follow!_" Clockwork says.  
>"When do I leave?" Danny asks again.<br>"Now!" Paradox says pointing towards the portal behind him.  
>"<em>You have to understand parents of Daniel... Your son is this world's only hope.. and he may find peace and love from this hero!<em>" Clockwork says.  
>"Well.. lets go!" Danny says changing into his ghost half.<br>"Lead on!" Paradox says as Danny dives into the portal followed by Paradox.. the portal closes and returns the Fenton kitchen.

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

Lips like cherry

A Ben 10/Danny Phantom crossover.. Lot of fluff and gay elements. Don't like don't read.. I have set this story way after Phantom Planet and around the Ben 10 Omniverse series hope you enjoy. Also I don't own any rights to anything.. (I wish I did)

Chapter 2: Cloud 10

-Danny's POV-

Falling.. I guess thats the feeling Sam had when I took her through the Ghost Zone for the first time!  
>"Something on your mind youn Phantom?" Paradox asks.<br>"Just.. will he like me?" I ask.  
>"I can tell you.. maybe.. time in your universe has confused my powers a bit.. so I can't really see Ben's future!" Paradox says confusing me.<br>'Who is Ben?' I think to myself.  
>"Ben is the hero of our relm.. our universe sorry for not telling you!" Paradox says getting a shocked look from me.<br>"What can you read minds?" I ask... getting a creepy smile from Paradox.  
>'Note to self.. don't cross this guy!' I think to myself.<br>"I take offence!" Paradox says as walks out the portal onto a rooftop.  
>"You coming?" Paradox adds as I follow out... face-planting to the roof.<br>"Note to self... helmet!" I say standing up.  
>"We are here.. welcome to Bellwood!" Paradox says waving his hand out towards a city twice the size of Amity Park.<br>"Wow!" is all I could say.  
>"So when do I meet your hero?" I ask Paradox who has vanished.<br>"Paradox?" I add looking around for the time travler.  
>"AGHHHH!" comes a voice above me.<br>"Holy.. that boy is falling!" I say flying up to catch him.

-Ben's POV (a couple of hours earlier)-

"Great another flying space station over Bellwood!" Astrodactyl/Ben says annoyed, as he cut a way inside above the ships console room.  
>"<strong>Idiot's!<strong>" the voice know as Vlad Plasmius says from below Ben  
>'He's talking to nothing.. I though Albeto was bad!' Ben thinks to himself as the Omnitrix times out.<br>'Great...' Ben adds annoyed.  
>"<strong>That light.. no!<strong>" Vlad says worried.'Now he knows I'm here better make a good impression!' Ben thinks bringing up another alien form and slamming down on the Omnitrix.

_**Ghostfreak aka Ectonurite: Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with claw like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over it. This skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil.**_

'Finaly got an alien I wanted!' Ghostfreak says phasing down to the ship console room.  
>"Boo!" Ghostfreak says in front of Vlad.<br>"**A ghost?**" Vlad asks.  
>"A Ghostfreak!" Ghostfreak says turning intangible and flying into Vlad's body.<br>"**Hmhmm think you can posses me.. think again!**" Vlad says reaching into his chest and pulling Ghostfreak out.  
>"How?" Ghostfreak asks.<br>"**Better yet.. how did you get on my ship boy?**" Vlad asks.  
>"I phased through!" Ghostfreak says.<br>"**Impossible.. I have a ghost sheild around my ship!**" Vlad says confusing Ghostfreak.  
>"You know what.. bad choice!" Ghostfreak say slamming the Omnitrix again.<p>

_**Kickin Hawk: Kickin Hawk resembles a combination of a rooster and a hawk. He has sharp claws on his toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger talons protruding from his arms. He has a short beak. Kickin Hawk is covered in brown feathers and also has a white mohawk.  
><strong>_

"Ah yeah. .now this is more like it!" Kickin Hawk says.  
>"<strong>A giant rooster.. this relm gets weirder and weirder.. but it's not like you can touch me!<strong>" Vlad says as Kickin Hawk spin kicks Vlad into the ship's controles.  
>"You were saying?" Kickin Hawk says.<br>"**This is good.. now I can go all out!**" Vlad says throwing an ecto-bolt at Kickin Hawk who catches it in his claws.  
>"One attack?" Kickin Hawk says confused.<br>"**Bye** **bye!** Vlad says as the blast from the ecto-bolt explodes in Kickin Hawk's claws.. It sends Kickin Hawk out the ship unconscious!

-Danny's POV (Right now)-

I flew faster than I have ever flew before.. closer and closer I got... untill I caught him! In my arms was the most beautiful man I have even seen, his shaggy brown hair was messy but not to messy! His pale skin shined like a million diamonds. His eyes fluttered open and staring back at me was the worlds most beautiful green eyes ever.

-Ben's POV-

As my eyes opened I was in the arms of a man.. about the same age as me. His white hair stood spiked up, his neon green eyes stared into my eyes... I was saved by a god.. and I did not want to be let go.  
>"Umm!" The man says grinning.<br>"Oh... I'm Ben!" I say almost getting lost in his smile.  
>"Danny!" the man says looking down at my Omnitrix.<br>"One how'd you save me?" I ask.  
>"I saw you fall and I flew to catch you!" Danny says.<br>"Huh?" I say looking down.. I was in the air, held in this man's arms who can fly! 'He is a god!' I think to myself.  
>"You want down?" Danny asks.<br>"Please!" I say  
>"Hold on!" Danny says floating down to the ground.. I got out from his arms and turned to look at my hero! His white hair shined 'He looks good with white hair!' I think looking at the Jumpsuit with the huge D emblem with an inner P.<br>"What?" Danny asks noticing I was looking at him weird.  
>"Sorry.. your just.." I say.<br>"What?" Danny asks.  
>"You look good... so what are you?" I ask.<br>"A hero.. like you!" Danny says.  
>"Not what I ment.. what kind of Alien are you?" I ask.<br>"Hm!" Danny says placing his thumb on his chin.  
>"Yes?" I ask.<br>"I'm not!" Danny says.  
>"Your... what?" I ask.<br>"Not an alien!" Danny says smiling.  
>"Oh... what are you?" I ask.<br>"Promise to not freak out?" Danny asks.  
>"Sure!" I say confused.<br>"Ok..." Danny says as a white ring surrounds his body... as the rings passes around his body standing before me was a boy.. black hair and normal clothes.. just like that.. once was my hero and now was this man.. this kid.. this.. thing!  
>"My name is Daniel Fenton... and I know this is going to sound weird.. but I'm here to help you.. and maybe..." Danny says but muttering the last part so I missed it.<br>"Your what?" I ask.  
>"A Halfa!" Danny says running his hands through his black hair.<br>"What?" I ask.  
>"I'm half human.. half ghost!" Danny says.<br>"O...kay!" I say confused.  
>"Better let me tell him!" Paradox says appearing behind Danny.<br>"Kay!" Danny says.  
>"What's going on Paradox!" I say towards the time walker.<br>"A rip between two universes happend!" Paradox says.  
>"So he's from another world?" I ask.<br>"On the nose.. he's supposed to be you.. but because of the whole tree thing.. another universe branched off and became his world!" Paradox says.  
>"Is he me?" I ask.<br>"No.. he's not.. and he is!" Paradox says confusing me.  
>"What?" I ask the time walker.<br>"He's gay!" Paradox says placing his hands on my shoulders.  
>"Oh..." I say rubbing my hands together.<br>"It's fine young Ben.. he's to be!" Paradox says.  
>"What?" I ask.<br>"Your life partner!" Paradox says making me blush.  
>"Just like that?" I ask.<br>"Well... yes.. for the universe dictates it!" Paradox says pulling out a pocket watch!  
>"Well I must be going!" Paradox adds opening a portal.<br>"What am I to do?" I ask.  
>"Just kiss!" Paradox says walking into the portal.<br>"So did you get your answers?" Danny asks.  
>"I did!" I say walking closer to Danny.<br>"What?" Danny asks.  
>"Can you do something for me?" I ask.<br>"Shoot!" Danny says.  
>"Close your eyes!" I say.<br>"Kay!" Danny says closing his eyes just like I asked.. I placed my hand on his cheek and in one swift movement my lips were on his!


	3. Chapter 3

Lips like cherry

A Ben 10/Danny Phantom crossover.. Lot of fluff and gay elements. Don't like don't read.. I have set this story way after Phantom Planet and around the Ben 10 Omniverse series hope you enjoy. Also I don't own any rights to anything.. (I wish I did)

Chapter 3: Ben Phantom

-Danny's POV-

Breathless.. but I was in heaven when Ben kissed me.. his cherry lips on mine.. thats all I could think of... then nothing!  
>"I see you liked it!" Ben says rubbing my cheek.<br>"I-I did.. so?" I say opening my eyes to see Ben's blushing face.  
>"I did to!" Ben says licking his lips.<br>"You taste like cherry!" I say.  
>"Is that a good thing?" Ben asks as the watch on his wrist pops open.<br>"What's up with your watch?" I ask.  
>"Oh... cool!" Ben says looking at his watch.<br>"What?" I ask confused.  
>"Oh... Danny it's.. wait!" Ben says bringing his hand down on the watch, then a flash of light blinds me and standing before me was a spitting image of my ghost form.<br>"This is so cool!" the new creature before me says.  
>"What.. Ben is that you?" I ask.<br>"Yeah.. see the watch I have is not a normal watch.. it's a cool peice of tech called the Omnitrix!" Ben says looking at his gloved hands.  
>"So your what?" I ask.<br>"You!" Ben says tilting his head.. his snow white hair flops down over one of his eyes.  
>"You cloned me?" I ask confused.<br>"No.. well the Omnitrix did!" Ben says rubbing his neck.  
>"Who invented the Omnitrix?" I ask.<br>"Asmuth a great alien inventor.. the smartest mind in 12 universes!" Ben says as another light surrounds him, and standing back is the Ben I kissed.  
>"That was intresting!" I say.<br>"Yeah.. the Omnitrix scans alien D.N.A and makes it able for me to use it!" Ben says.  
>"I'm not an alien!" I say.<br>"Your from another world.. another universe!" Ben says as I face-palm.  
>"So I am kinda!" I say annoyed.<br>"Yep.. the Omnitrix is cool like that!" Ben says.  
>"I think I'll call it Ben Phantom!" Ben adds confusing me.<br>"What?" I ask.  
>"The new form you gave me!" Ben says smiling.<br>"Oh... wait what?" I ask confused as Ben pulls me into another kiss.  
>"I am glad your here!" Ben says resting his head in my neck.<br>"Me to.. me to!" I say running my fingers through Ben's hair.  
>"So are we boyfriends?" Ben whispers into my ear.<br>"Of course!" I say.

-Meanwhile-

"_All is as it should be!_" Clockwork says looking at a mirrior to Ben's universe; Ben is seen hugging Danny as vowes are heard from an unknow voice.  
>"I agree!" Paradox says sipping tea.<br>"Want one?" Paradox adds asking the ghost of time.  
>"<em>No!<em>" Clockwork says.  
>"Touchy!" Paradox says grinning at the sight of Ben and Danny together at last.<br>"Your right though.. all is as it should be!" Paradox adds smiling.  
>"<em>I just hope they can handle what will happen!<em>" Clockwork says leaviing the room.

-END-

I am good.. well next chapter is going to be called For Amity and Bellwood. I hope you'll look foward to that!


	4. Chapter 4

Lips like cherry

A Ben 10/Danny Phantom crossover.. Lot of fluff and gay elements. Don't like don't read.. I have set this story way after Phantom Planet and around the Ben 10 Omniverse series hope you enjoy. Also I don't own any rights to anything.. (I wish I did)

Chapter 5: Two Phantoms

"You want me to what?" Danny asks drinking a Mister Smoothie.  
>"Teach me!" Ben says eating a burger.<br>"Your Phantom form?" Danny asks.  
>"Well yeah!" Ben says rolling up the wrapper throwing it into the bin behind him.<br>"I guess I could!" Danny says as a blue whisp escapes his mouth.  
>"What up?" Ben asks as he is blasted back by a figure in black cloak wrapped in chains!<br>"Going Ghost!" Danny says changing into his Phantom form.  
>"<em>Another hero?<em>" the figure says pulling a scythe from his sleeve.  
>"Yeah.. let me guess... weird ghost guy?" Danny says charging his eco-energy.<br>"_Call me Zs'Skayr!_" Zs'Skayr says slicing at Danny, who dodges by spitting himself in half.  
>"The Scare?... more like the fail!" Danny says pulling himself back together, then blasting Zs'Skayr in the chest with an ecto-blast.<br>"_You can harm me?_" Zs'Skayr asks.  
>"One of a kind me!" Danny says charging his energy into an ecto-blade with a white glow.<br>"_A challenge.. I like!_" Zs'Skayr says charging at Danny.

-Ben's POV-

"What hit me.. oh yeah.. Zs'Skayr!" Ben says diling up an alien form.  
>"It's hero time!" Ben says slamming down on the dile of the Omnitrix, the flash of light blinds Zs'Skayr temporary.<p>

_**Ben Phantom: A whole new form scanned from Danny, unlike Danny Ben Phantom can't fly due to the fact he does not know how to control Ben Phantom. Ben Phantom looks the spitting image of Danny Phantom apart from the Omnitrix symbol on his belt.**_

"Really?" Ben Phantom says annoyed.  
>"Could use a hand!" Danny says dodging Zs'Skayr's attack.<br>"I don't know how to use this form!" Ben Phantom says.  
>"Just help!" Danny says blocking Zs'Skayr strike.<br>"Ok... umm fire?" Ben Phantom says towards his hand.. a green blast fires straight at Zs'Skayr.  
>"<em>Dam you Ben Tennyson<em>!" Zs'Skayr says fading into the ground.  
>"Gone... who's the ghost?" Danny says changing back into his human form.<br>"Zs'Skayr an old foe!" Ben Phanto says as the red light surrounds him changing him back to Ben Tennyson!  
>"This was a great date!" Danny says.<br>"Yeah.. you only get the best!" Ben says hugging Danny.  
>"So you want to learn?" Danny asks.<br>"Please!" Ben says as they walk into the sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

Lips like cherry

A Ben 10/Danny Phantom crossover.. Lot of fluff and gay elements. Don't like don't read.. I have set this story way after Phantom Planet and around the Ben 10 Omniverse series hope you enjoy. Also I don't own any rights to anything.. (I wish I did)

Chapter 6: Meeting the Plumer family

"Where are we going again?" Danny asks Ben who smiles.  
>"My grandpa's shop!" Ben says.<br>"Why?" Danny asks.  
>"Because I want him to meet you.. and I want you to see where he works!" Ben says stopping in front of a plumers shop.<br>"He's a plumber?" Danny asks following Ben inside.  
>"The best there is!" Ben says walking into the toilet.<br>"You coming?" Ben asks sticking his head out from the toilet door.  
>"O-okay!" Danny says with a small blush on his face, he walks into the toilet and wraps his arms around Ben.<br>"Hang on!" Ben says pulling the flush, the sound of gears grinding fill Ben and Danny's ears.  
>"Grandpa Max really need to oil that!" Ben says as he walks towards the door, Ben opens it and before Danny's eyes a command center fills Danny's vision.<br>"Welcome to Plumer HQ!" Ben says pulling Danny from the toilet.  
>"It's..." Danny says in awe of the sight before him.<br>"Impossible?" Ben asks.  
>"Kinda!" Danny says holding Ben's hand.<br>"You ok?" Ben asks.  
>"Yeah!" Danny says.<p>

-Danny's POV-

"Yeah!" I said wondering how long this HQ has been under Bellwood.  
>"Ben!" comes a voice.. a blue cat thing walks up and hugs Ben.<br>"Hey Rook!" Ben says hugging Rook back.  
>"Oh.. hello!" Rook says pulling away from Ben.<br>"This is Danny!" Ben says standing next to me.  
>"He's my boyfriend!" Ben adds kissing me on my cheek.<br>"Oh.. well congratulation!" Rook says rubbing his neck.  
>"Rook used to be my partner!" Ben says.<br>"P-partner?" I say worried.  
>"Yes.. but not like that. we used to deal with aliens as a team. He was the reckless hothead, and I was the detective!" Rook says.<br>"He's now the head of the earth division of the Plumers!" Ben says.  
>"We are just friends!" Rook says.<br>"Oh.. sorry I'm not.." Danny says.  
>"It's fine.. I hope we can be friends too.. oh.. Rook Ben is here!" Rook says walking towards a console.<br>"Ah.. who's Rook Ben?" I ask confused.  
>"My number one fan!" Ben says walking towards an elevator.<br>"Wait up!" I say following Ben into the elevator.

"So your number one fan?" Danny asks.  
>"He's a Revonnahgander like Rook!" Ben says.<br>"A what?" Danny asks.  
>"The blue cat thing!" Ben says.<br>"Oh.." Danny says.  
>"Your jealous!" Ben says.<br>"A little!" Danny says blushing.  
>"I promise your the only one for me!" Ben says as the lift dings, the doors slide open and standing before Ben is another cat thing.. a revonnahgander about half the hight of Ben.<br>"Ben!" the Revonnahgander says.  
>"Hey Rook Ben!" Ben says.<br>"Hey, how is thing's?" Rook Ben asks.  
>"Good.. you?" Ben says.<br>"I am fine. Finally accepted as an adult!" R.B (Rook Ben) says.  
>"Good.. oh Rook Ben this is Danny.. he's my.." Ben says sweat dripping from his head.<br>"Boyfriend?" R.B asks.  
>"How'd you know?" Ben asks.<br>"I knew.." R.B says smiling.  
>"Your ok with it?" Ben asks.<br>"No matter what, you are still Ben 10!" R.B says.  
>"Would you like to meet him?" Ben asks.<br>"Sure!" R.B says.  
>"Hey!" Danny says kneeling down to the revonnahgander's level.<br>"You smell of death!" R.B says.  
>"Really.. well you want to see something cool?" Danny asks getting a nod from Rook Ben.<br>"Ok.. Going ghost!" Danny says as the white ring passes through his body changing him from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom.  
>"Unthinkable!" R.B says jumping into the air.<br>"Is that good?" Danny asks.  
>"Yeah!" Ben says wrapping his arm around Danny's waist.<br>"Promise to keep this a secret?" Danny asks.  
>"I do.. Now what are you?" R.B asks.<br>"I am an alien.. kinda.. I'm from another universe!" Danny says.  
>"UNTHINKABLE!" R.B says.<br>"It's true.. where I come from there is no aliens.. but there is ghosts!" Danny says getting a giggle from R.B.  
>"Ghosts.. that's impossible!" R.B says.<br>"Well yet here I am!" Danny says getting a shocked look from Rook Ben.  
>"Your a ghost?" R.B asks.<br>"I'm a halfa!" Danny says changing back to his human form.  
>"I am rare, beacuse in my universe there is only two halfa's. Me and Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius!" Danny says.<br>"That's the dude up in the space station above Bellwood!" Ben says as an alarm rings in the control room over head."**Unknown energy reading!**" the alarm blasts out.  
>"Might be Vlad Plasmius!" Danny says changing into his ghost half once again, Danny flies up through the roof.<br>"Stand down!" a voice says behind Danny, Danny spins round and is face to face with an old man dressed in a Hawaii shirt.  
>"Your not Vlad!" Danny says as the man lifts the blaster up.<br>"Stand down!" the man says again.  
>"Ok ok..." Danny says.<br>"Name!" the man asks.  
>"Danny Phantom!" Danny says.<br>"Alien race?" the man asks.  
>"I am a rare race!" Danny says.<br>"What are you?" the man asks.  
>"I'm a hero.. and your only chance for victory!" Danny says as the alarm sounds again.<br>"**Energy reading; Bellwood! Unknown origin... Spacial energy disturbance; Unknown universe energy!**" the alarm whines.  
>"I promise you.. You stop me and bye bye Bellwood!" Danny says.<br>"How do we know your not the cause!" the man asks.  
>"Ask Ben!" Danny says making the man lower his weapon.<br>"You know my grandson?" the man asks.  
>"Your Grandpa Max.. wow!" Danny says.<br>"You know me?" Max asks.  
>"Yeah.. well.. now I do!" Danny says as Ben appears behind Danny.<br>"Danny can you not stay still!" Ben says.  
>"Ben.. you know him?" Max asks.<br>"Granpa Max.. Meet Danny Phantom.. Hero of Amity Park and my boyfriend!" Ben says.  
>"Oh.. nice to meet you!" Max says.<br>"Will you help?" Max adds.  
>"I will.. but you must know something!" Danny says.<br>"What?" Max asks as a flash of light surrounds Danny.  
>"I'm just like you and Ben!" Danny says.<br>"What are you?" Max asks.  
>"I am Danny Fenton and I am a halfa!" Danny says changing back to his ghost half.<br>"He's from another universe!" Ben says.  
>"Oh.." Max says!<p> 


End file.
